


mistletoetally unfair.

by Cheschire_Kaat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, LOCK UR WINDOWS KIDS, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship, but like.... a couple of weeks late HFHGDFAKSG, in which Jellal doesn't know how to use the fucking front door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: Some humor could be found, Jellal supposed, in how quickly a pleasant evening could turn sour. ( ... )





	mistletoetally unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't,,, title.  
> anw this is SO LATE and I didn't think I would post this but like..... _why not_.
> 
> ― to Meru, my partner in crime !

Some humor could be found, Jellal supposed, in how quickly a pleasant evening could turn sour. The carefree chatter they had been sharing mere seconds ago had abruptly ceased, leaving the two men amidst a silence so _dead_ it was **unsettling**. Gray Fullbuster was looking down at his feet with a newfound interest, clearly trying to escape the hazel shade of the Heavenly Body mage's gaze.  
  
The latter couldn’t blame him, really. He himself wasn’t certain of how to handle the situation — or what to make of the taunting sight of the traditional decoration hanging above their heads. Usually, the Crime Sorcière guildmaster wouldn’t even _let_ a dilemma such as this one take place; he would have simply walked away. However, whoever had hung the plant seemed to have given some thought to the possibility of their victims slipping away — for there were runes all around them, runes which forbade the men to leave the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Hey—" Jellal spoke softly, letting his fingers subtly tangle with Gray's, giving the cold hand a gentle squeeze. That did little to chase away the tension coursing through his companion limbs, however; the Ice Wizard remained as _stiff_ as a board. "We're not obligated to go through with this. I could try to find a way past Freed's runes." — Even if he highly doubted his chances of success.  
  
  
  
Gray shook his head, still not looking at him. “—t’s not the problem.”  
  
Of course it wasn’t;  _of course he knew that._

  
  
Their apprehension did not come from the traditional kiss they were supposed to share underneath the mistletoe; far from it. The two men, who had been seeing each other on more than platonic terms for a while now, had allowed their lips to meet countless times before — so long gone was the stage of timid kisses and hesitant caresses. However, they'd never done so _publicly_. Their relationship had evolved immensely throughout the months, from strangers to friends & from confidents to lovers — but every step had been taken behind closed doors.  
  
Both Gray and Jellal found a certain comfort in the privacy of their romance. It was their secret, their piece of heaven, and they were not ready for that to change so suddenly. While it did come with sacrifices, such as the distance and friendliness that was to be held in the company of friends and guild members or the phenomenal amount of white lies involved — _and Heavens knew just how close Jellal had came to blow their cover a couple of times_ —, keeping their affections a secret allowed both men to push back the eventuality that was their coming out... and the hearts they risked to break.

( The Heavenly Body mage knew Gray wasn't afraid of risks; but he also knew that his partner wasn't ready to, _nor **knew** how to_, deal with another set of blue locks. )

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Gray cultivated anxiety over Juvia Lockser. The water woman had pined after Jellal’s lover for _ages_ — and while he never had reciprocated her affections, the Heavenly Body mage _knew_ that the Ice wizard still valued her friendship and cared about her as a guildmate, and as family. While it would mean to see her lay off ( hopefully ), Gray didn't want to break her already so fragile heart. 

Jellal himself wasn’t overly excited to think about the twenty possible ways Erza could react — nor, _he recalled with a wince_ , the fiancé she could bring up.

 

No, the privacy of their relationship is something they both found comfort into. Yet a Christmas tradition — as innocent as it was meant to be — could push them into the spotlight quicker than they wished for if they had the bad luck of being _witnessed_.   
  


 

  
  
Everything, from their less-than-desirable location to the discomfort Gray pained to hide, screamed at him not to surrender to the rules of the mistletoe and to find another way out. Jellal, certainly not one to act upon selfish desires, did not want to push his partner to do anything he did not desire. Searching for a solution, however, proved to be quite the difficult task; the cobalt-haired wizard found out ( without much surprise ) that Freed Justine lived up to his reputation brillantly. His own, certainly limited, knowledge in the field of Rune Magic was quickly surpassed, leaving him powerless again the barrier.   
  
A _sigh_ resonated from behind his back, prompting Jellal turned his head; Gray was leaning back against the wooden pillar of the doorway, his eyes closed and his breaths shaky. The raven hid behind his bangs, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing — he wasn't sure what emotions he'd find lodged into those glacial eyes. Through his repeated failures, Jellal found his frustration building up — until he did nothing short of giving up, channeling pent-up anger into a swift quick that didn't make the barrier bulge in the slightest.    
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do anything."

  
  
Gray — who still had yet to look up — let a smirk paint his lips; not a genuine one, for sure, but Jellal wasn't sure he could say whether it was apprehension or sadness or _something else_ that decorated the boy's lips. It made the Heavenly Body mage's heart drop.  
  
"I'm sorry", he repeated in a whisper — _shamefully_. Gray scoffed, gaze _finally_ detaching from his boots to meet his hazel one.   
  
"Don't apologize for this; it's stupid." The Ice Wizard raised his hand to cup the bluenette's cheek — and the gentle brush of chilly fingers quieted Jellal's forming rebuttal.  " _Seriously_ , listen. It's not your fault. _You couldn't_ have **_known_**."

A small sight escaped the shorter boy's chapped lips, and his hands dropped to lay upon Jellal's chest, fidgetting unbeknown to him with the fabric of his clothes. "...I s'ppose we should have been more careful, is all."

Gray's eyes found his own again, and the hypnotizing shade of his irises did nothing short of _stealing_ the Heavenly Body mage breath away.

— Strangely enough, it wasn't the first time he'd gazed into them. Not at all... yet for some reason, it felt like it. The proximity between them — or was it the fact that he couldn't close it ? — awakened in Jellal's mind months-old memories and a flurry of emotions he was far too familiar with.

He found out that he was not very motivated when it came to finding a way out; not anymore. Not when he knew how well Gray’s body fit against his own, or how cold the boy’s fingertips could be pressed into his skin. Not when the intoxicating taste of his lips has been **branded** into his memory like with scorching iron.

  
He had never been _good_ at **resisting** him.   


  
  
  
The Heavenly Body mage swiftly leaned down to press his mouth against the raven’s. It was quick, rushed and chaste, yet enough; Jellal felt the runes deactivate as soon as he pulled away — and he was quick to flee the scene, not daring to look back.   
  


 

 

  
— - — - — - —   


  
He really thought he could do it. _Resist_. Find contentment in the brief, chaste kiss they had exchanged.    
  
_ How wrong can a man be. _   
  
  
  
Jellal waited patiently but nervously in the bedroom's doorway, fidgeting with the collar of his turtleneck. He'd slipped into his boyfriend's apartment fifteen minutes ago but had yet to make his presence known. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, the sound faint behind the door — and the simple knowledge of what what going on in that room, as innocent as it could be, made his mouth feel as dry as a deser. He reminisced himself of the pressure of the Ice Wizard's mouth against his own, of the way his body had felt against his, or how tantalizingly desirable his lips had looked for the rest of the evening—

The ex-convict had never thought of himself as a particularly needy man, but there was something about Gray Fullbuster that made it _hard_ to resist the magnetic pull of his cocky grin once you'd gotten a taste.   
  
The water suddenly stopped running, brutally snapping him out of his thoughts. Jellal raised his head, the movement sharp — and he waited, waited until he finally, finally saw the doorknob turn. Only when Gray came out of the bathroom, with only a white towel loosely wrapped around his hips, did the Heavenly Body Mage let go of the breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

The raven froze on the spot when his gaze found his lover's. Shock burst from the glacial shade of his irises. "Jell—?"  
  
Jellal flashed him a sheepish grin, his whisper low and hoarse. “Hi.”   
  
The Ice Wizard raised an eyebrow. The Crime Sorcière guildmaster's fingers came up to seek shelter into his blue locks, trying **_really hard_** not to let his gaze wander to the V-line peeking out of the bath towel— or to the droplets of water, like shining pearls, which decorated the freshly washed, exposed skin of his lover. From the remnants of surprise still present in Gray's features, the younger boy hadn't been expecting him — and that did not come as a surprise, as they hadn't made any plans to meet up after the party.   
__   
_He just couldn’t help it._   
  
  
"I'm aware that I'm not _supposed_ to be there..." Jellal speaks before Gray got an opportunity to open his mouth, "...but I was thinking that perhaps—" he nodded toward the sprig of mistletoe above his head, the  _VERY SAME ONE_ that had teased them earlier and that he'd gone fetching five minutes before taking his leave, "—we could continue from where we left off earlier?"   
And the corner of the Heavenly Body Mage's mouth curled into a small, inviting smile — which only widened as a subtle but present blush spread on the other's cheeks.

“ _ I can’t believe you _ ”, Gray muttered finally, flushed. Yet he still walks toward him, and as soon as he was close enough Jellal grabbed his arm — pulling him forward and sending the boy straight into his waiting arms. The bluenette noted immediately, from the proximity, the familiar scent of his lover’s body wash. It made of the Fairy Tail Wizard nothing short of completely, utterly **irresistible**. “You’re such a _loser_.”

Jellal, who let his arms secure themselves around his boyfriend’s waist, allowed a gentle laugh to slip past his lips before claiming Gray's in an eager kiss. 

                       “Only for you.”

 


End file.
